


Christmas is a time for love and pranks

by Pfefferminztea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfefferminztea/pseuds/Pfefferminztea
Summary: Studying in America, Anzu hadn't expected to see her friends over the Christmas holidays.When Mokuba unexpectedly flies them in to make everyone a part of a very Kaiba Christmas, she's stuck with buying a last-minute Secret Santa gift for the elder Kaiba.And who better to help with that than her very dear friend, the bane of Kaiba's existence, Katsuya?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwianna/gifts).



> So... almost exactly a year ago, I uploaded a fanfic here, thinking 'this person has been really nice and helped me start writing fanfic again, she seems like she deserves a little fictional Christmas present.'  
> This year, she's my girlfriend and I know that she actually deserves all the presents for making me a little happier every day and being an all-around amazing person. 
> 
> I started planning this a while ago, but still didn't manage to finish all of it for the actual anniversary of the other fic. So here's the first half, with the second to be uploaded as soon as possible. I hope you still enjoy it, even if it's somewhat unfinished.

„Ah, crap. Shitshitshitshitshit.“

A dark red drop of blood wells up from her thumb and Anzu fumbles for a tissue. Figures that now, of all times, all she can come up with are balled-up age-old receipts. Should have grabbed some hand lotion before running out of the house.

“Here, take this one – Oh hey, Anzu! What are the chances?”

Bewildered at hearing her name, she raises her gaze from the tissue some kind stranger just thrust at her, only to realize that he is not such a stranger after all.

“Mokuba! Thanks, you’re a life-saver.”

Pressing down on the cracked skin, she notices with satisfaction the large crimson blot that forms on the tissue, and hurries to catch up with the coffee queue.

Mokuba is right behind her, grinning ear to ear. “I don’t know about that, but maybe I can earn the title. Can I get you some caffeine? If you have a minute.”

She doesn’t, really, but how often do you get a chance to catch up with old friends you don’t even share a country with anymore?

“Uh… sure. I can always apologize to my tutor and say there was a problem with the subway or something.”

Something every other student is bound to have used to death already. She feels a little sickening pool of guilt in her stomach. _Is this really what you worked for all those years? Skipping class and drinking coffee? – I think that’s exactly what you worked for, you can afford to take a period or two for yourself after all that._

Before she can sort out her inner conflict, though, Mokuba cuts through it with a tooth-gleaming smile.

“Great! What can I get you while you grab us a seat?”

The kid has really learned to take control of a situation.

Anzu tells  him her order and marches off towards a two-person table by the window, feeling both pleasantly surprised and slightly caught out.

Watching Mokuba from afar, she realizes it’s probably no longer appropriate to call him ‘kid’, even mentally. The last time she met him, he looked changed and most of all grown, but now he’s really matured into the suit he’s wearing. No longer looks like he’s borrowing something from his big brother’s closet. Quite a change for just over a year.

Two steaming mugs in his hands, the no-longer-kid sits down across from her and slides over a frothy, cinnamon-topped concoction. Anzu swore that moving to America would not mean she’d waste tons of money on Starbucks, yet somehow, she got herself addicted to this stuff anyway.

“Thanks! Wow, I really didn’t expect to see you here. Are you still dealing with the launch of that new branch?”

Mokuba takes a sip of his own chocolatey drink and shakes his head.

“Not really. Well sort of. I’m here for longer this time, I’ve decided I’ll be heading the American branch for a few years, see how that goes. Working with my brother is great, but it’s not like I’ll learn a lot of independent decision-making and leadership skills while we share a time zone. You know Seto.”

Not really, is what Anzu is tempted to answer, but it seems harsh, considering. “Well... he keeps sending holiday cards, at least. Or I guess Isono does.”

Mokuba’s smile takes on a slightly forced quality.

“Yeah, I suppose he does. You get the hand-signed ones though, don’t you?”

That she does. Probably means the thing is actually worth a lot, if you figure in the cost of Kaiba’s time.

“Speaking of… are you flying back to Japan for the holidays? Even your trainers must give you a few days off for Christmas, right?”

Anzu can’t help but feel a little glow of pride at his words. Not that she works hard just to impress people, but it’s always nice to have your efforts recognized. Especially by someone who by now has as impressive a resume as Mokuba.

“They do, but I’m not. My parents are travelling again. Europe this time, they want to see the Christmas markets. Anyway, I figured I might as well wait for spring break and fly over when I get to see everyone at once.”

Having repeated this story to many of her American friends, it’s almost taken on some of the pity it is always met with, but in principle, Anzu doesn’t mind. Christmas has never been a big thing in her family. Sure, it’s sad that everyone is talking about seeing their family and loved ones when she can’t, just yet. But at least she gets to eat plenty of holiday food and watch Christmas movie marathons.

“So what are your plans? When are you going back to see your brother?”

Mokuba turns his mug in his hands and grins down into the whipped cream almost sheepishly.

“I’m not. He’s coming here. Call it a family flaw or something, but I figured I’d try and see what happens if I take control for once.”

Well, that sounds like it would be bad for Kaiba’s blood pressure. But then again, from what Anzu has seen and heard of American Christmas, that is what it generally does to people, between the food and the family reunions. As Mokuba wipes off a cream mustache and continues, it is obvious he has a hard time hiding this giddiness about the holiday preparations he’s made.

“I’m going to set up a big tree and everything. I mean, sure, at home we always have Christmas decorations, but Isono and the staff take care of those. I thought it’d be fun to try it myself. And then I guess we’ll have a nice dinner – I found this great holiday catering service – and just watch a movie or something. Hey, you should join us if you’re in town!”

That sounds… about as intriguing as terrifying. On the one hand, it’s Christmas with the eccentric and emotionally challenged Kaibas. On the other hand, it’s Christmas with the eccentric and emotionally challenged Kaibas.

Then again, what does she have to lose? If things go very wrong, she can always go home and pick up her lonely Christmas plans where she left them.

“Um… Sure. I’d like to. Thank you. If that’s okay with your brother, of course. Don’t you have to ask him first?”

Mokuba leans back and swipes his hair into a ponytail with a wicked grin.

“Ah, but he promised I could make all the preparations. As far as I’m concerned, that includes inviting guests.”

Obviously, he picks up on Anzu’s doubtful look, because he hurries to add: “Don’t worry, I’ll let him know. Will you come though? I’m thinking maybe we can even start with a Christmas morning brunch, but if you don’t want to spend your whole day with us, just brunch or dinner would be cool, too!”

A whole day with the Kaibas. That should be something.

“Sounds lovely. Yes, I’ll be there. Thanks, again.”

At least now she’ll be able to tell people honestly that she has plans with friends. Or…  whatever label the elder Kaiba will accept.

“Look, I know this is totally rude because it’s super nice of you already to invite me but… I was thinking of sending my friends a few small gifts. Do you think there’s any chance your brother could take those with him when he flies back? It wouldn’t have to be a hassle either, I can tell Yugi or Jou or someone to pick them up. Well. Yugi, probably. I’m not sure how good an idea it is to make Jou have any unsupervised interaction with your brother.”

Only when her joke doesn’t get any reaction does Anzu realize Mokuba’s eyes have glazed over.

“Mokuba? Everything alright? I’m sorry if that was too much, you can obviously say no.”

At this, he snaps out of it, and hurriedly begins typing something on his phone.

“Nonono, it’s totally fine! I just had an idea. Can I call you later? I just need to check with Seto, but I think… maybe you won’t have to send your presents to your friends. Maybe you can hand them over yourself.”

 

* * *

 

“Aaaand, this is the bench where I cried for three hours after I failed my first exam. Guess that concludes the Mazaki Anzu memorial tour, unless you’d also like to see the supermarket where I bought the cheapest and worst wine of my life afterwards.”

For the hundredth time today, Katsuya pushes away the annoying strands of bleached hair that keep getting pushed into his eyes by his woolen hat. He could probably just take the thing off, but that would definitely ruin the winter aesthetic.

“Eh. No, I’m good.”

There are a few other people in the park, killing time with their kids between visiting Santa and going ice skating, or just resting from carrying enormous shopping bags around all day. In the near vicinity however, him and Anzu are the only ones.

“So, is it okay to sit on the Mazaki Anzu memorial bench? Or would that be considered inconsiderate to history or whatever?”

Laughing, Anzu pushes a few dead leaves off the seat and gestures invitingly.

“Sure, go ahead. You’ll find a heat-reflecting seat cover in your welcome bag. Please use the complimentary trash bags to avoid littering and enjoy your stay with Mazaki Vacations.”

The last part is said in impeccable English, but to top it off, Anzu turns towards Katsuya with a small bow.

His laugh comes in surprised snorts, and only intensifies when Anzu actually reaches in the canvas bag she is carrying over her shoulder and withdraws what looks like a folded-up piece of plastic foam covered in aluminum foil.

Sure enough, when Katsuya checks his own bag, it’s equipped with the same. After a short hesitation, he also grabs the granola bar Anzu packed in there and sinks down next to her on the bench.

“You know, I’m kinda glad you haven’t changed. Except perhaps that you’re a little crazier than before.”

Reminds him of that blonde woman from that TV show she keeps emailing him links to. Park something. Katsuya never really got the appeal, but there are definite parallels between his friend and the leading character. So maybe that’s why Anzu likes it so much.

When he glances over, Anzu’s nose is glowing a little pinker than before, and she looks very pleased.

“You think so? I’m glad. I was worried it’d be weird… that we’re not really friends anymore. After all that time.”

The words put an unexpected weight on Katsuya’s chest. Something not unlike what he feels every time Mai leaves for one of her tournaments. _You mean so much to me, but I don’t understand how we can be so close with all that distance between us._

Not that he’s about to say anything like that. Who knows, in the end, Anzu would think he’s hitting on her if he starts with the cheesy lines.

“’Course we are friends. You really think people can go through so much shit together and go back to ‘oh, that’s someone I used to know in school.’”?

Anzu blinks furiously, clearly unwilling to let it show that her eyes are welling up.

“Guess not.”

“See. All good.”

Because she’s still sniffling and digging through her pockets for a tissue, Katsuya slips his arm around Anzu’s shoulder in the best imitation of comfort he can manage. It sits awkwardly, but it feels right.

“Hey, are you crying? Did I miss something?”

At this, Anzu blows her nose one last time and shakes her head resolutely.

“No. Sorry. I just start to snot up and get leaky eyes when I sit in the cold. Especially if I get emotional.”

Her words are accompanied by an entirely unforced grin, and Katsuya sighs in relief.

Anzu obviously realizes that she was beginning to freak him out, so she quickly changes the topic.

“What now? I’m sorry I haven’t  done much actual sightseeing with you, I swear it’s a better idea to wait for Mokuba’s tour on Friday. He has access to places I could never get us into. Plus, you wouldn’t believe how little I get out, so I wouldn’t be much of a guide anyway. But if there’s anything you really wanna see tourist style…”

Dozens of things, but sightseeing with the gang – not to mention the Kaiba brothers – does sound fun. Who knows what Kaiba is like on a tourist excursion? Plus, there’s the added bonus of it being friendlier on Katsuya’s budget.

He shifts his shoulders uneasily. Normally, accepting that Kaiba pays for trips, tickets and the like is not much of a problem, the guy is made of money anyhow. But this has something of a family feel to it, that makes it new and weird. Still…

“Yeah. Let’s wait. I guess I want to see what this city looks like to people with money.”

Anzu pauses at his words, her hand suspended in mid-air. After a few seconds, she places it on his knee anyway and gives him a little squeeze.

“Great. Well, what do you want to do then? I was going to ask… but, I mean, you can totally say no, okay?”

Torn between laughter and concern at the seriousness in her voice, Katsuya picks up her hand, red and blotchy from the cold.

“What, are you going to ask me to rob a store with you? I’m sure you’d make a great partner with all your muscles and flexibility, but you know my gang days are behind me, right?”

Damn, that middle part was not supposed to sound so… like he paid so much attention to Anzu’s body. Well, who wouldn’t. She probably gets that all the time. But still. Is he being weird?

Anzu doesn’t seem to have noticed, though, and just bursts out laughing.

“No, that’s not it. I just meant, I still have to go shopping for my Secret Santa gift. I know you didn’t want to go shopping with the others today because it reminds you of all the money you can’t spend, but… I promise we’re not out to buy a load of stuff, okay? I just hoped maybe you could help me get a little prank gift for Kaiba.”

Ouch. No matter how little he intends to spend, there’s no way going shopping in this holiday frenzy isn’t going to take him past a whole lot of stuff he’d like to be able to afford, but can’t. On the other hand, if it’s just the two of them, and they’re just looking for the one thing, that could be okay. Certainly different from spending the day trudging behind the rest of the gang who cheerfully spend their holiday money on souvenirs because Kaiba paid for the flight. Not like Katsuya doesn’t want them to have nice things, but seeing people pick them out gets old very fast when you have barely any spending money of your own.

“Hummm… Sure. I guess I could come for that. Someone’s gotta help you anyway, you’re way too nice. Your idea of a prank gift is probably a birthday card with some wildly improbable age on it.”

“Hey.” Anzu withdraws her hand and promptly uses it to box his shoulder. “I can be mean. Well. I mean I can totally pick something to make Kaiba steam a little.”

She bounces up from her seat and folds up the ridiculous cover thingie.

“I’m glad you’re coming though. Come on, this’ll be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content note: chapter doesn't go into detail, but there's an implication that Anzu has experienced sexual violence and the memory is triggered here.

Oh. My God. The people.

Stepping out of the relatively empty park and heading towards a busy shopping street, Anzu suddenly remembers why she doesn’t like to spend much of her free time trying to get anywhere in this city.

Well, that’s not entirely true. Usually, she just has plans with people at their houses or some cultural center where her friends are performing. But the many, many people doing pre-Christmas shopping or getting their tourist fix definitely don’t make it more tempting to throw herself out on the street without a clear place to go. Good thing some of the fast food restaurants she used to wait at taught her the art of ducking around even the most obnoxiously unpredictable people.

Katsuya, for some reason, seems to really enjoy himself. Maybe it’s his outgoing nature, or maybe it’s just the novelty of it all. But after the first few disgusted looks when his feet landed in one dirty snow-slush puddle after the other, he quickly recovers and throws himself into the anthill-scenario in front of them.

“So, where are we going?”

Dodging another group of people chatting excitedly in a language Anzu doesn’t recognize, she grabs Katsuya’s hand to make sure they’re not separated. With the other, she points ahead at one of the larger groups ahead. People are crowding before a series of brightly lit window displays, towered over by a giant Santa figure and white neon letters.

“Macy’s.”

As they approach, Katsuya’s eyes grow wider and wider, until he stops before a window full of glittering, spinning angel figurines, and just stares.

“That is just… way too over the top.”

Anzu steps a little closer, and locks their arms. “I know right? And look at this…”

She points to a figurine in the back row, half hidden by the ones spinning before it. Katsuya doesn’t seem to see what she’s getting at, he furrows his brow and stares, then:

“WHAT THE HELL. Did Kaiba do this?”

Between the last and third-to-last angel on the left, a little Blue Eyes White Dragon is joining in with the dance. Its scales are the same color as the angels’ garments and wings, so it isn’t too noticeable at first. But once spotted, it’s almost impossible to ignore, ridiculous as the dragon looks in its ballerina-like pose.

“I doubt it. Can you imagine he’d pay to see his mascot that way? My money’s on Pegasus. Or Mokuba, maybe. Let’s see if he takes us here on that tour of his, maybe he’s just trying to troll his brother.”

They look at the other displays for a while, searching for other monsters, but just like Anzu on her previous visits, they can’t manage to find any. Finally, they venture through the doors, and are immediately almost choked by the impact of the warm air.

“So, any idea what we’re looking for yet?,” Katsuya asks, while trying to disentangle himself from his scarf.

“I’m not sure.” Anzu stuffs her hat and scarf into her canvas bag and looks around. “I thought we’d start in the houseware section. Maybe get him a mug that says ‘Worlds greatest friend’ or something?”

There are still people streaming into the store from behind them, but Katsuya stops right where he’s standing, and turns to Anzu with disbelief.

“A. Mug. That’s what you think a prank gift is? Anzu, you are pathetic. Seriously. You really need help with that.”

Pouting, Anzu crosses her arms and steps aside, trying to get out of the purchase-hungry masses’ way and shield herself by ducking behind a table piled with boxed chocolates.

“I mean, it’s not SUPPOSED to be a prank. It shouldn’t be entirely mean. I just thought, maybe something a little ironic, since clearly he can buy anything he actually needs for himself.”

After all, they’re not trying to ruin the man’s day. Still, Katsuya looks less than convinced.

“Fine. But a coffee mug? Come on. We can come up with something better than that. I don’t know what, yet, but let’s start in the clothing section.”

Two hours later, nothing.

Well, except for a much-protested trip to the mug aisle, two pairs of sore feet and an ugly Christmas sweater that almost settled the dispute. It had the dark magician girl embroidered on the front and read ‘Too cute for the naughty list.’ It would have been a perfect match, except the store only carries it in kid sizes.

“Pretty sure this is a dead end. What time is it anyway? We’re supposed to meet the others at five, if all else fails, I’ll just have to get Kaiba a gift card for a coffee shop or something.”

Katsuya stops to peer up at the giant reindeer doubling as a clock that’s hanging over one of the cash registers.

“Nah, it’s only three. We’ll find something. Not here maybe. Hey, didn’t they have a waffle stand outside? Let’s have something to eat and try again then.”

As overpriced as those waffles probably are, they sound delicious right now. As if on cue, the entrance doors open to blow a waft of mouth-wateringly sugary air in Anzu’s direction.

“Okay, yes, that sounds good.”  She heads for the exit, but Katsuya stays rooted in his spot.

“Actually, eh… I need to find a bathroom first. I think there were some in the back. Meet you outside?”

This may be the first time Anzu is out with one of the boys when it’s not her requesting a bathroom break. One unexpected drawback of travelling and spending all of your time with guys: They don’t have that much sympathy for tiny bladders.

“Sure, want me to order you anything?”

But Katsuya is already gone. Shrugging, Anzu pushes through the crowd to the exit doors, and wanders over to the waffle-shaped sign hanging from the side of a small wooden hut. Chocolate, nuts, fruit, honey, powdered sugar… at least deciding what she

wants will take long enough to kill the time until Katsuya is back.

 

* * *

 

“Fine,” sighs Anzu, exhaustion in her voice. “Where now?”

Fun as this trip was to start with, it’s also a giant reminder for why she likes to plan way ahead with holiday shopping. The little gifts she’d been planning to send to her friends have been ready since the beginning of November. She’s also clearly not always great on the follow-through, seeing how none of them had been sent yet and she is shopping for a Secret Santa gift on the very last of her admittedly short five days of notice.

Rejuvenated by the break, Katsuya perks up and casts a look around.

“I’m thinking we were on the right track with that sweater… how about we find him a Blue Eyes plushie or something and maybe a t-shirt from the baby section that’ll fit it?”

Hair is falling into his eyes again, and he tries to blow it away. As always, in vain.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. You have a point, we’re not supposed to be mean. Nobody else’ll get a mean gift.”

Not like anyone else deserves it as much as Kaiba, but he doesn’t say that. Thankfully, Anzu also seems to bite back her comment, though she can’t entirely hide her grin.

They haven’t made it more than a few steps down the road though, when Katsuya lays eyes on the bright pink and gleaming glass façade of one of the shops ahead.

“Change of plans, Anzu, I’ve got a better idea!”

Before she can protest, or even properly register the name or window display, Katsuya has grabbed Anzu by the hand and dragged her through the automatic doors. Only when they’re inside, and stopping to register their surroundings, does Anzu realize what kind of place they just barged into. It’s a sex shop.

“Uh… Katsuya, I don’t think that’s the kind of toys you were talking about.”

Glancing over at her, Katsuya registers the same redness in her face that he saw earlier in the park, only this time, the expression it is accompanied by is one of embarrassment more than gratitude. It’s hard to tease her about it, though, when matching heat is crawling up his own neck and setting his ears on fire.

This is… not the establishment he expected. Sure, the outside looked different from what he had in mind, but somehow, in the split second he’d had to form this plan, THIS inside view hadn’t crossed his mind. Even with the polished surfaces and minimalistic, playful window décor he’d somehow expected everyone in this place to keep their heads low as they bought some nasty pornos and hurried away.

Instead, people are calmly browsing lubes and vibrators, and a young woman in a company t-shirt approaches to greet them.

“Hello! Can I help you with anything?”

As the one who dragged them in here, Katsuya feels obligated to answer, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out are a few disconnected syllables. Still red-faced, Anzu comes to his rescue.

“No, thanks. We’re… just browsing.”

“Sure, let me know if there is anything. Our couples’ section is in the back!”

Before either of them can protest that, she fades away, probably used to embarrassed customers.

“Well, I guess…” Katsuya pulls at the ends of his scarf and twists them into a tight rope. “We’re already here, so we might as well have a look? Maybe there’s something funny for Kaiba in here after all?”

Sighing, Anzu pulls off her hat and steps into one of the aisles. “Sure… why not.”

Many of the things on display Katsuya has seen in porn before, but in all honesty, never up-close and in real life. Others are so strange looking it takes him more than a few moments to figure out what they are meant to do, like a tiny wheel of pink spiky things attached to a purple, roundish handle. A little reassured by the disappearance of the salesperson, and genuinely curious, he picks it up – only to promptly drop it back onto its shelf when the wheel suddenly begins to spin.

“What are you doing?”

Anzu, previously occupied with browsing the massage oil section behind them, has materialized next to him and is eyeing him suspiciously. Some of the redness has vanished from her face, and been replaced with amusement at Katsuya’s obvious confusion.

“Nothing. Just trying to find out what this thing does.”

In spite of himself, his hands are firmly clasped on his back now, and the heat in his ears is returning.

Anzu carefully picks up the toy and places it back in its holder.

“Uh… I don’t think that’s meant to be used on any body part Kaiba has.”

She picks up the accompanying brochure and flips through it. _…_ _10 petite tongues to caress a nipple, the anus or clit…_ Katsuya reads before she snaps it shut again.

“Or I guess he must have some of those.”

Slowly, the awkwardness is fading, and Katsuya is beginning to understand how the other customers can do this so matter-of-factly. Obviously, Anzu is getting more comfortable, too, because a few aisles further, she suddenly tugs at Katsuya’s sleeve.

“Hey, check this out. Maybe we should get Kaiba a replacement for the stick up his butt.”

The dildo she picks up seems giant in her small hands, and Katsuya can’t help but burst out laughing.

“Please, Kaiba could never handle this much. He’d need a smaller size, wait…”

While he’s still looking for another suggestion, Anzu is biting her lip, trying, and ultimately failing, to keep herself from laughing again. She quickly catches herself and looks around for disapproving stares, but keeps bursting out in small giggles.

“How would you even know that, Jou? Have you tried it?”

Only the substantial price tag keeps him from throwing the toy he’s holding at Anzu’s head.

“Obviously not. Otherwise I wouldn’t be talking about how small the stuff is that he can comfortably take.”

They do their best at stifling another round of giggles as Jou reaches out to replace the toy. The slight vibrations of his body next to hers, and the warmth radiating off of him, raise the hair on Anzu’s arm, and sweep through her belly in an unexpected wave.

“Oh, come on, don’t flatter yourself.” She does her best to sound casual, but somehow the joke still feels nervous around the edges.

Katsuya doesn’t seem to notice, though, just throws his head back with a comical confidence that makes his bangs dance around his face.

“Excuse you. There’s nothing I need to exaggerate here. If you don’t believe me, I’ll be happy to show you.”

With a playful grin on his face, he spins Anzu around, pinning her against the edge of the nearest shelf and giving a suggestive thrust with his pelvis.

And just like that, the bottom drops out of her stomach and the warm glow is replaced with heavy, sickening dread. She knows he’s only joking, he means nothing by it, but that doesn’t stop the cold sweat breaking out where his fingers curl around her wrists.

“Stop that.”

Katsuya must have caught onto the panic in her eyes or her voice, because he drops his hands and stares at her in confusion.

“That’s… not funny.” Anzu tries, and instantly feels infuriated at her own words. _Why_ are they so weak, why are her _knees_ so weak, when she knows he was only messing with her? She could just explain to him that this brings back bad memories, but it’s not like that stuff has any power over her know. Should have any power over her.

“I’m… sorry?” He still looks confused, but there’s some comparison dawning on his face. “Are you okay?”

That depends. Anzu _is_ okay, at least she will be, she’s been at this point before. But right now, she can still taste her heartbeat, and her skin feels just a little bit too tight.

“I think I want to be alone for a few minutes. I’m just going to ask them if they have a bathroom here. Meet me outside?”

 

* * *

 

“Wow, you didn’t promise too much, Mokuba, that was amazing.”

Anzu drains the last bit of her mimosa and leans back on the couch with a contented sigh. Though visibly picked apart and decidedly emptied, the rests of pastries, cheeses, eggs and other breakfast food left on the buffet table could easily make a second meal for all of them. Mokuba has obviously planned for Katsuya and Hiroto’s appetites.

“Yes, thank you so much. And those decorations are beautiful.”

Shizuka gently nudges one of the glass ornaments on the gigantic tree, and watches it swing back and forth. “Did you do all of this on your own? How did you even get up there?”

“Thanks.” Mokuba scratches his head awkwardly. “I mean, I had the decorations and most of the food delivered, but I did the actual decorating myself. Had to get a giant ladder for this tree. Big brother nearly strangled me when he found out, he thinks I could have fallen and broken my neck or something.”

The elder Kaiba grunts and starts stacking used plates, a cue on which Yugi immediately jumps up and offers to do the dishes.

“Not necessary, Mokuba has a dishwasher. And besides.  I never _strangled_ you, I merely said if you were hiring someone to deliver your decorations, you might as well have them assemble the tree and spare yourself the reckless ladder-climbing. “

“Whatever, big brother. That wouldn’t have been very Christmas-y, I just wanted to find out what it’s like to put all this together on your own. “

Now that someone has started, they all join in clearing the plates and throwing out melon rinds, eggshells and crumpled-up napkins. All except Mai and Shizuka, who are still engrossed in a conversation about all the ornaments on Mokuba’s tree displaying famous sights from all around the world, and all the places on them which Mai has visited.

Finally, with the hum of the dishwasher in the background, they settle back onto the enormous couch and turn to Mokuba, who obviously likes himself in the role of the host.

“Thanks for helping, everyone. You know that I have a sightseeing tour planned in a bit, and after all this food, I think we can use the fresh air and exercise, but before we do that, I think it’s time to exchange gifts!”

It’s a miracle he doesn’t whip out a Santa Suit, Anzu can’t help but think, as Mokuba rushes to the tree and makes a big production of handing everyone their parcels. Yugi unwraps a new belt, and Honda unrolls some carefully curled wrapping paper to reveal a jar of buttery, brown paste which he stares at, puzzled. _Pumpkin spice latte_ , the label reads. Not entirely seasonal, but someone has scribbled a few small gold stars around the printed words.

“Guess now you’ll be able to make decadent coffee drinks at home.” Mai winks at Honda and opens her own gift, a beautiful pair of hoop earrings. Shizuka receives some adorable fuzzy socks, Mokuba a new phone cover, Katsuya a gum-ball machine, and finally, Seto opens his parcel.

Ripping off the electric blue paper reveals a plain cardboard box, from which he lifts two miniature plushies of the blue eyes white dragon and red eyes black dragon. From each of their necks dangles a tiny chain, originally a bracelet meant for kids. “Friends… Forever,” the elder Kaiba reads from the charms dangling on each of the chains. The disgust is heavy in his voice, but one look from Mokuba stops any biting remarks he might have had in store. “Haha. Very funny.”

Anzu comes last, she carefully peels back the tape from wrinkly-looking wrapping tissue, printed with little silver snowflakes. The small package falls open to reveal a pair of knitted woolen gloves, cream-colored and with a little faux fur trim on the wrist.

“They’re beautiful. Thank you! I’m going to wear them all the time, I promise!”

As everyone filters through the door to get their coats and scarves, Katsuya catches up to Anzu and puts a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

“Hey, I’m sorry yesterday turned so weird. ” His hands are burrowed into his pockets, his eyes are burning a hole in the ground in an attempt to avoid Anzu’s gaze. “I didn’t want to… I mean, I know I was a jerk to you in school sometimes, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable like I did then.”

Anzu can feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she remembers, both at the situation itself and at her reaction to it. She knows it isn’t entirely unreasonable, but she still feels embarrassed about it. Still, she manages to shrug and grin up to him.

“Please. You think you made me uncomfortable in school? I just wanted to punch you in your stupid face.”

At that, a grin breaks its way across Katuya’s still-sheepish face.

“But then you weren’t sure if I’d hit back, so you resisted the urge? Good call.”

This earns him a smack on the back of his head from Anzu.

“Ouch. You know I’ve never hit girls, but don’t test me…” With an equally big grin and a little twirl, Anzu makes to follow the others into the hall, but Katsuya catches her wrist.

“Hey, before you go, I know we’re not supposed to say who our presents were from… but I got you those gloves. I noticed you weren’t wearing any yesterday and uh… you looked cold.”

To his surprise, Anzu suddenly throws her arms around him and presses her cheek against his chest in a squeezing hug.

“That’s sweet, thank you. I already have a pair, but I guess now I have an even better reason to remember wearing them. Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!   
> As usual, I started with one idea, ran into a wall, and then didn't know how to go on. :D The section at the sex shop was originally intended to be nothing but light-hearted and possibly a little flirty/awkward, but it just wouldn't come out that way. I guess I'll save the devotionshipping for my other fics. ;-)  
> Plus, I liked the opportunity to hint at Anzu and Katsuya's less-than-harmonious past, even though I didn't get to explore it in detail.


End file.
